WCWF Flash Flood v5 (8/9/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I am your host Matt Fountain. Well, today is the Battle Royale which will decide the fate of alot of competitors here in the WCWF. Today, a new superstar joined the WCWF...his name is Johnny "The Beast" Butler. Marc Kardon caught Johnny Butler today...let's take a look. to Marc Kardon Marc Kardon: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen we are here in Pittsburgh Pa at the Palacial Alegheny County Jail waiting for the exit of WCWF newest star Johnny "the Beast" Butler. Here he comes now Johnny can we have a word with you? JOHNNY: sure pal what can i do for you? Kardon: We have learned you have signed a contract with WCWF can you confirm this johhny? JOHHNY: Yes, I have signed a contract. Seems like the WCWF has a problem far to many jobbers or old guys who cant cut it anymore Thats why they signed me. I am comming there to kick rhe butt of all the crybaby college boys or plan old jobbers. I am here for the money not to make the fans love me boo me cheer me who care its the money only. I train alone i fight alone i win alone. Its a matter of time till i am one of the elite champions in the WCWF. I would have won the battle royale easly but political reasons have kept me down Now to the wrestler who calls himself Legion. Cut the metaphisical stuff man you starting to sound like a college boy i oughta slap yuo around a bit but i put you down my list for a while. The man who i cant stand is winin flryin cryin Bryan PIllman boy i wwill kick you butt all over any arena anytime i can see why your parteners even let you around maybe you are good at carrying the luggage. A warning to all I am the beast and i am hungry stay outta my way and you wont get hurt get in it and i will treat you like the scum you are. Kardon wrestles mic away from Butler and starts to ask a new question JOHHNY : hey man your trying to hog this whole interview i should slap you bet your a college boy getta outta my way punk Kardon: Well ladies and gentlemen there you have him Johhny "the Beast" Butler. to Fountain Fountain: Well, the WCWF gains a new superstar everyday. Also today, the WCWF gained another tag-team at the hands of Johnny Banger. Let's hear from them.... to Johnny Banger, and the Franchises Johnny Banger: I've brought in two of the baddest mother f*ckers on the face of planet earth now look i've brought in a tag team The Franchises Shane F'N Douglas and Sting. Shane Douglas: Fuck all of you competitiors all of you suck this is the franchise himself this is the one who rules the World not Sid its me. Look Clique fuck the Clique fuck the outsiders and Brian Pillman fuck you!!! Now onto bigger things we aren't in the tag tourney but we want a shot at the winners!!!!! We will get it or you'll get it!!! Sting: Look people you stick it haha jsut like saying that Nah you shut the fuck up people becuz I gotta be the best look no face gimmick for me but no NWO for me either I gotta be the greatest the World has ever known. We are the Franchises and we kick ass!!! back to Fountain Fountain: Strong words from Johnny Banger and his friends. And that is yet another set of superstars after Brian Pillman! As you know...Ryan Cawdor asked to join Air Force in all of their matches...to stand in their corner. When we get back we'll hear from Air Force and others! Before we go to the break though, let's see what Miss Dixie's camp had to say about everyone challenging Mr. Extreme. to Miss Dixie and Mr. Extreme (Mr. Extreme is in a lockeroom, along with Miss Dixie) Mr. Extreme: HA HA HA HA! I see that 2 punks are challenging me?? What, are you guys stupid? Do you know what you are getting into? Jessie "The Jet" Johnson? I am going to ground you like the bomb that grounded TWA Flight 800. Lord Darkwolf? I suggest you go back and hide in the jungle, because Mr. Extreme is going to hunt you down. Now, about those thoughtless challenges. I know I can take both of you punks at the same time, but, Dixie thought of a better idea. Tell 'em babe. Miss Dixie: I am issueing a formal challenge to Jessie "the Jet" Johnson, and Lord Darkwolf. I am forming a team of Mr. Extreme, and the Hardcore Homeboyz. We challenge you to a 6-Man Tag Team Match. Anybody who wants to throw themselves into the fire with the two boneheads to make a 3-Man team, go right ahead. Mr. Extreme: So there it is. Me and the Hardcore Homeboyz against "The Jet", Lord Darkwolf, and whoever is stupid enough to join them. So now, pretty boys, I bring you my tag team partners, Dogg and Gatts, the Hardcore Homeboyz. (The Hardcore Homeboyz enter) Dogg: JOHNSON! DARKWOLF!! YOU STUPID PUNKS, BEWARE OF THE HARDCORE HOMEBOYZ, AND MR. EXTREME! We are going to destroy you boyz, and whoever is stupid enough to join you! Gatts: You boyz must learn sumptin. Never mess with Mr. Extreme, or else you are messing with us. And you don't want to be messing with us. Dixie: You see losers, its like this. My boys are here, and here together. Whenever one is in the ring, the other is watching his back. You boys will be the first examples of what we will do to anyone who gets in our path. Mr. Extreme: So boys, I hoped you learned a lesson here. Learn to keep your mouth SHUT! If you haven't learned your lesson yet, you will learn it soon enough, when Mr. Extreme and the Hardcore Homeboyz beat it in to you. Remember get a partner, so we can KICK HIS ASS TOO! (All 4 leave) Commercials to Air Force (The scene is an undisclosed airfield. The Air Force step out of a hanger and stop in front of the camera on the tarmac.) Jason Hawkes: It is a shame that in such a fine institution as the WCWF you have human pollution like the Brute Force. Johnny Sky: That's right, Jay! They talk big now, but what are they going to do against the Air Force? Brutal Force, we are a highly trained fighting unit, not a couple of untrained streetfighters like yourselves. That is our advantage over the other teams in the WCWF, and it will pay off for us when we capture the World Tag Team Championship. Hawkes: That is great to hear Mr. Cawdor, we can always use another wingman. Sky: That right, you cover our 6 and we will cover yours. (camera fades to black) to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: Well,well,well,looks like I am the second one in the ring this Friday.And you know what that means? IT MEANS when ooh! "100% Nat-ur-al" Scott Pierce walks out with the WCWF Championship Belt, ain't nobody gonna tell me I didn't deserve it 'cause I have to go through all the top WCWF superstars to win it. Scott Pierce has taken beatings all his life and that sure ain't gonna stop him from coming out on top this Friday. And Vader! You best consider yourself lucky to be getting a title shot so soon. That's right, I will be WCWF Champion coming into our match and I will be walking out with the title as well. As for your toadie,Jason Aaron, if you think bully tactics will work in the WCWF, I am going to show your man that I am the best wrestler here. I have gotten where I am through hard work.I will show everyone that anyone can face the biggest challenges and come out on top if they put a 100% effort into it. Ooh! "100% Nat-ur-al" Scott Pierce is gonna win the gold and laugh in the face of everyone who thinks the bigger man always wins. to Fountain Fountain: And if they don't face each other in the Battle Royale...I'm sure the match on Sunday will be a furious one!! Let's get these comments from another competitor here in the Battle Royale tonight...The Undertaker! to a dark room...then Paul Bearer holding the Urn appears} PB: Oh my Undertaker...soon the WCWF will decide who their champions will be, and of course you will be one of them!!!! They dont stand a chance against you!!! OH YEAHHH!!!! [the Undertaker slowly moves from the shadows but you can only see this face UT: WCWF Battle Royal....Friday night...I will be the first World Champion, and there is nothing any of you can do about it. Although the carcass that my dark, dark soul inhabits may be mangled, no one can destroy the Undertaker, and all that have tried have suffered the same fate...complete and utter destruction. Your souls will end up in my Urn just like the souls of my previous appontents. You all will REST IN PEACE....unnnnnnnnn. PB: Oh my Undertaker.....oh you will be champion.....and this Friday, it all comes true...OH YEAAAH!!! back to Fountain Fountain: We will find out tonight who the winners will be....let's take this commerical break. Commercials comes back to the words August 25 standin up in a ring. Suddenly a steel cage drops down and surrounds the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. Matt: Earlier today I managed to catch up with one of the WCWF superstars Bill "Stuntman" Thomas . to an earlier interview outside WCWF Headquaters, Bill "Stuntman" Thomas is there with 2 very attractive young ladies Matt: Before we go on I have to apologise for the mix up we had with your name the other day. Bill: That's all right Matt mistakes happen even a great organisation like the WCWF. Matt: Glad that's cleared up, I see that you've brought a couple of friends with you today. Bill: Yes Matt these are two of the newiest members of my fan club, Lisa and Kerry. girls giggle Matt: er Yes, anyway how's the training been going? Bill: Excellent, even better than I had expected I've definitely got a few tricks up my sleeve for the battle royal. Matt: I believe you want to respond to a couple of challenges and prehaps make one of your own. Bill: Well I also took exception to Mr Extreme's comments to you the other day, but it seems like he's already got his hands full with "the Jet" and Lord Darkwolf. But I do have one thing to say to him - Get Miss Dixie to quit bugging me she just ain't my type I prefer my women with a bit more class. No my challenge goes out to The Crippler Erik Coy - Coy you should n't go picking on little men like Marc Kardon, but then again what sort of other guys are you gonna beat? So any time you feeling like meeting me in the ring I'll be there and I can assure you that I won't me the one who comes out crippled!! and smiles at the camera Bill: Gotta go now Matt and show these lovely ladies round town, speak to you again soon. and the two ladies walk off laughing Fountain: Did you hear that Erik Coy, Bill Thomas wants you in the ring! But maybe Bill Thomas will be the third member with Darkwolf and Johnson to battle Dixie's squad. As we go to the break, let's see what Ryan Cawdor has to say to Mr. Perfect. RC: Mr Perfect, let us cut to the heart of the matter. The arrogance in calling yourself perfect is stunning. You have yet to prove yourself to be perfect. Here's your chance. I challenge you to a steel cage match on Sunday Assault. I'm willing to go into the match of my life on Tuesday WAR with no rest...Can you do the same? Or do your ossified bones creak with every move. Is that a sign of the palsy in the way you shake or is that just fear? Either way old man, meet me on sunday assault. I'll send you to the "perfect" defeat. Arrogance in a warrior is laudable. Arrogance in a buffoon is an insult. You know which you are Perfect. Welcome to the Revolution! *Fade to black* Commercials Fountain: Now that Ryan has sent that challenge, let's look at the entrants for tonight Battle Royale once more. In the 30-man battle royale we have the following participants: names them as they are shown on the screen in some sort of picture/pose The Music Man "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Ryan Cawdor Fear Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy "Almighty" Devon Storm Legion Brian Pillman Fire Marshall Will* Super Mario* The Mosher Bill "Stuntman" Thomas Vader Luke Skyrunner* The Undertaker "The Crippler" Erik Coy Bret "The Hitman" Hart Mr. Extreme Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Willie Coyote* Jimmy Katz* Heavy Metal "The Rebel" Johnny Banger Inferno Axel "The Ax" Frenchman Slick Ric Mr. Perfect Edward Pontek* Carl "The Tooth" Williams* Lord Darkwolf * = jobber back to Fountain Fountain: Let's get comments from a few who are in the Battle Royale tonight... *Ryan Cawdor, walks slowly thru Arlington nat'l cemetery* RC: This is a place of heroes. The final resting place for those who gave everything to keep this land free and strong. It is a good place to gain perspective on life. *Kneels down to lift a small fallen flag at a headstone* Life is a series of small battles, little engagements that build both strength and character. The harder the fight, the stronger we become. The symmetry is striking. Tomorrow night, we wage the first battle, a preparation for the coming months and years. We strive to prove ourselves as the champions that we surely are. Such is the nature of life, and it is good. *Turns to look into the camera, His eyepatch stark against his face* In my life I have accepted nothing less than total victory. To do less is to be thrown upon the dustbin of history, forgotten and useless. The Battle Royale will be the crucible where all impurities are burned away. The strongest will emerge and the weak will be consumed. I Await to see who will emerge with me. Good Luck. *Ryan snaps a parade ground salute towards the camera, iris to black* Fountain: And in the tag-team division...... Fountain: Mr. Perfect??? This is a surprise. What are you doing here? Perfect: Listen up, Fountain. I'm only going to say this once. At the Battle Royale. No Friends. Only enemies. The perfect situation for Mr. Perfect. I will win the Battle Royale, perfectly! After I win, I issue a challenge to Scott Pierce, that is, if there's anything left of him after Vader is through squishing him. Pierce, I've got a little surprise for you. Fountain: There you have it, ladies and gentleman. A challenge from Mr. Perfect to Scott Pierce. Perfect: Pierce, just remember one thing before you accept my challenge. Nobody beats Mr. Perfect. Nobody! (Spits out gum and smacks it.) tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- | #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brutal Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | | | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Loser match #1 vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | Loser match #2| | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs Loser match #3 | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | Loser match #4| | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: Let's see these comments from one of the involved parties... to the Flying Spaniards Pablo: "Well you know Matt, the Loose Cannons had some very obscene words for the Spaniards. They are out to destroy everyone and everything in their paths. Well, we'll let them destroy everything. What we are here to do is to win a wrestling match." Raoul: "That's right Pablo. Pablo and Raoul are in the WCWF for one reason: to win the WCWF tag team belts. We will give the Loose Cannons a wrestling lesson, if they don't disqualify themselves before the bell. Heck, if they want to just beat people up, why don't they stay home and just pummel each other to death? Anyways, come Sunday, the Spaniards will be ready for you "Ringmaster" Austin and Mr. Benoit! Areba!!" to Fountain Fountain: We've just recieved these comments from the Music Man..let's take a look at them. to Music Man Music Man: "The Music Man is issuing a challenge to that pansy, Eric "The Crippler" Coy." Crippler, you will be crippled when i do my little dance over your body in the center of the ring!" to Fountain Fountain: Tonight is going to be a great event....you don't want to miss it. Let's get these last minute comments from Nuff Respect..who go up against The Lost Boyz tonight. area 2 guys can be seen working out in the background, A large black man with a lot of gold chains comes into view and approaches the camera, his face is very familiar Mr T: Listen up FOOLS and listen good, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I'd be back, and here I am with the team that I'd been waiting to get together for some time. T turns and calls to the guys in the background and they approach the camera Mr T : You FOOLS don't know how lucky you are, we were too late to enter the tag team tournament. But that's alright with us cause that means we will only have to win one fight to get the gold. That's right I'm challenging either of the prospective Tag Team champions to step in the ring with my boys and put the gold on the line! T laughs and puts his arms round the guys Mr T: You punks obviously recognise my boys, but for any ingora , inga, ignor.. FOOLS out there that don't this here is Savio Vega and to my right this guy is called Sabu. My boys go by the name of Nuff Respect and any punk that does n't show my boys respect won't know whats hit em. T turns and says something to Nuff Respect, Savio looks somewhat angry, they then go back to there training Mr T: My man Savio just reminded me , this goes out to the FOOLS who go by the name of The Loose Cannons, loose lips more like - Austin , Savio hasn't forgotten about you and still has a score to settle with you, so any time you punks feel like a fight get you asses down to the ring and we'll kick you straight out of the WCWF and maybe throw you through a table or two for good measure.... T folds his arms and looks sternly at the camera...the picture fades to Fountain Fountain: Well, that is gonna do it for this edition of Flash Flood. Tune in tonight and watch Friday Night Live!! Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain! So long! =)